Twenty Hidden Twilight Moments
by Wife of Remus the Wolfie
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off of the different couples in Twilight. Different and mixed time periods throughout. Fluff, suspense, and drama filled. R&R! Rated K plus for now.
1. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my crazy plot schemes and my maniacal attitude.**

**Authors Note: Here comes another, I hope you like it. I need some reviews, please? If not, I don't think I will continue. (Which would be a shame because I really like the idea of a Twilight drabble…) So, review, it only takes a couple of seconds. (;**

**Time: Five years after Eclipse, and I'm guessing Breaking Dawn. **

**Pairing: Edward and Bella. Slight mentions of the usual pairs, also.**

* * *

**Remembrance**

Bella Swan—I mean, Bella Cullen joined her new family in the living room, pain filling her eyes where tears would have fallen. She promised herself she wouldn't let herself be caught lamenting silently to her family, but sadly, she could not keep the promise. They were all situated in various sitting positions, but so unnaturally; still as if statues. Jasper had his arm around Alice on the sofa nearest the television, Carlisle and Esme positioned somewhat the same way but on the opposite side of the room. Emmett and Rosalie, Bella could tell, were upstairs as she suspected.

Of course, her mighty hero, Edward, rushed by her side in less than a second, the others staring intently with concerned eyes. "Jasper" Edward whispered in the small hiss that finally, Bella now being one of them, could hear. Jasper stood, still glancing back and forth between Edward and Bella. "No, Edward, I don't need Jasper" Bella answered, almost inaudibly. Jasper sat back down hesitantly. He gave Edward a nod, still unsure if he should follow.

Edward held on to Bella's arms gentle still, forgetting that she was now hard as stone. "Bella, what's going on?" His beautiful eyes were filled with apprehension and worry, leaving Bella feeling worse than she already did.

"I just need to be alone, alright?" Bella assured him quietly. Her voice was shaky, yet still forceful. Edward let go of his grip tentatively, watching carefully as she made her way up the staircase.

Bella whisked up the stairs in faster than a minute, considering only five years ago, she could not even run up the stairs to her room without tripping or missing a step. She needed to think, to be alone, without anyone…without Edward. Just for an hour…just enough time for her to sort things through…

_But you can't sort things through anymore, Bella. _Her mind reminded her, rambling on with excessive worries. _You are in Alaska, you've made your choice. You are with your new family and your husband who you love very much. That should be the only thing to think about…but…I seem to be forgetting something…there's something I'm forgetting. __Something…_

Bella ran to her closet, enormous and extremely unnecessary, and wandered her way to the back. Her closet was filled with millions of dresses and designer outfits that Alice and Rosalie just _had_ to get for her new body. When she was finally able to reach the very back wall of her closet, there rested a cardboard box…one she did not recognize.

She immediately pushed the closet door closed and lifted out the box with ease. She broke the duct tape that held the top closed and peered what was inside. In the package was memorabilia. Memorabilia of her life—the life she tried to remember and eventually…forgot.

First, she pulled out an old ratty teddy bear, then a picture of her mother, her father, then several photos of vacations, some old books she read as a child…

_How can I not remember? That has to be my Mother…and that has to be my Father! Why can't I remember them? Why? I must have loved them…must have…_

She threw down her old belongings and held her legs close to her chest, trying to remember…trying to remember something…anything…

As hard as she tried and as hard as she wished, she couldn't remember.

_It's only been five years, I should remember something _

She started rocking herself, weeping tearless sobs when she heard the door suddenly creak. Edward peeked his head inside the doorway, unsure if she should be alone for much longer. He peered down at the box and its contents, shaking his head in sudden guilt.

"I'm sorry, Bella" Edward stated, now walking into the room.

She looked up from her knees and retorted harsher then she meant. "Why are _you _sorry?"

He sat down next to her, gazing into her eyes attentively. Her heart would have skipped beats if she had one. "I hid those boxes"

Bella felt herself take in unnecessary air. "Why…why would you do such a thing?" She asked, clinging back to her legs once again.

Edward pried her legs apart and took her in his arms. He brushed her hair, now luscious and never matted. "I thought maybe if you forgot about your parents you wouldn't be tempted to visit them…and I thought if you stared at all of these things everyday for the rest of your life—well, eternity—you would regret your decision. Love, I couldn't stand to see you in that kind of pain…you have to understand" He pleaded serenely.

She nodded and sighed. She immediately rose to her feet and ignored the contents on the floor.

"I do. I just wish I remembered something…"

Edward grinned apologetically. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her like a child. "You know, you're quite heavier now"

Bella couldn't help but let out a small giggle. It felt nice after such an emotional blow.

"Let's just go downstairs and join the others, okay?" She suggested. He carried her all the way down to her new family who she would forever love.


	2. Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas.**

**Authors Note: This little drabble series for Twilight just popped in to my head, like most of my writing. It could be good or bad. Please **_**review!**_

**Time: Eclipse what was I was thinking, but it doesn't really matter for this one.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Everything About You is Special to Me**

I lay there next to Edward, breathing in and out on his stone chest, giggling quietly to myself-and him I'm guessing. I was unable to think of anything else besides what it would be like to actually kiss him without all of the consequences. You know, the side effects—him sucking my blood and the possibility of a life of immortality; sounds _so _normal.

"What are you thinking?" He asked for the millionth time, brushing my matted hair behind my ear. Why again did he love me so much?  
"The usual…you" I answered simply, nuzzling back against him. We were in the meadow, of course; the only place where I get to see him shine--well at least _alone. _I still find it a bit awkward to be so affectionate with him in the Cullen household. But then again, Alice sees all and knows all, so i'm not that ill at ease in front of the Cullen children. I guess being that way in front of Carlisle and Esme makes me the most uncomfortable…they _are_ sort of his parents after all.

"You seem so concentrated…" He began, pulling his head back and leaning his arms against the grass, of course accompanied with my favorite grin. "Seriously, what are you thinking?"

It was quite hard to lie when his angel face stared at me so intently. His gorgeous liquid gold eyes could make me melt right there.

"I told you, I was just thinking about you" Not a lie; just not the whole truth.

"Alright…" He gave up, lying back down beside me. I could tell he was frustrated that he couldn't read my thoughts. It made me smile a bit, but then I stopped when I remembered that one day--could it have only been two years ago?--he told me that my brain was "special". All of a sudden, I sort of had a flashback-how it felt to actually be told that my brain was different in some way. (Even though I always sort of knew…)

"Alright, I give up, I'll tell you" I sighed, unwilling to just sit there in silence. (Although, I did quite enjoy being in his arms…his very presence was exhilarating)

He looked amused, obviously basking in the fact that he could get me to spill my secrets so easily. That darn beautiful face…

"Alright… I was thinking about the day you said that my brain was different. I was debating if that was a good thing or not…this is not a laughing matter!" My face grew red; I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. Edward tried to conceal his laughter, but failing to do so; he only came off with a small grin.

He brushed my hair with his hand, making me feel like a child. Yet, totally safe…I loved him, everything about him. Just as I thought that, I could tell that we were meant to be, since he simply replied what was just said it my mind: "Everything about you is special to me"


	3. The Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That, my friend, is a given.**

**Authors Note: Okay, so this chapter has no pairing. It's just Bella when she was a bit younger…and it was my, Rachel, your favorite author's, personal experience. Yes, that's right, what you are about to read is me, just in Bella's perspective. Except, it has to fit her looks and views and all, but basically the same idea applies. More information after this chapter. Review? I thought so. **

**Pairing: None, yet. **

**Time: Before the books.**

* * *

**The Beach**

Grainy sand bothers the crud out of me…yet, I always seem to lay in it and relax when I finally—after many, many hours of my mother flirting with random guys—get to spread out on a beach towel. The ocean air was always one of my favorites. The sunlight beaming down on my almost-albino looking skin, making my skin feel perfect and tan, even though I never can turn the shade I want to.

I was kind of jealous. I saw beautiful tan girls with gorgeous bodies and luscious hair bouncing in the waves along with the male model looking-guys. How original. Looking at them—looking at my mom—with these guys who obviously flirted back, made me want it. Made me want to have persuasion over boys, to lure them for just a little while, to see who I really was…but, if you don't have the looks you will never get the chance. I know that's the kind of thing you see on movies, old fashioned ones at that, but…I wanted it.

_I'm fifteen, those girls over there are fifteen…why can't I be able to flirt that well? Why can't I have that body, that hair, that flawless tan…?_

My mind tortured me to no end, making me want to run away from the beach and be unable to enjoy the surrounding that I loved so much. But just when I thought I should leave, I saw one guy through the corner of my eye with a board; smaller than a surf board, but large enough for one person to stand on. I found out, after eavesdropping in a nearby conversation, that they were called Skim-boards. It looked fun, it looked dangerous—considering my almost handicapped self. But, I made up my mind that I wanted it and wanted it soon.

0o0o0o0

I had it. A blue and orange skim-board; beautiful and totally treacherous. My mother, of course, did _not _approve. She thought it was great when other people did it, and she admitted that to my face, but that only made me want to prove her wrong.

I took the wax that was said to help from slipping and slid it in round wide circles up and down again until there was barely any wax left.

_All I have to do now is slide it in the shallow water, run, and jump_ I told myself. Let's just say one thing: Harder than it looks.

Naturally, I fell down with a splat, my body unable to hold its self up from the upcoming tides. Finally, after a few scrapes I propped my self on the nearby sand. I didn't really care what I looked like then—well, okay, I always am a _bit_ self conscious—until I saw him.

The most handsome skim border…maybe the most gorgeous male on the beach, was staring at me. Blue expensive swim trunks, great eyes, a six pack, perfectly and flawlessly tan…

I was flattered, I really was. Maybe it was because I was the only female willing to make a fool of her self like that. Maybe it was because he thought I was cute…although, there are way too many model girls trying way too desperately to catch his eye. Or—and I cringed at the thought—he was waiting for me to make a fool of my self again.

I, now unsure of myself, blushed madly, just standing with the board in my hands. The picture almost indefinitely would be laughable. Why was he staring?

I gazed at the ocean intently, still blushing and still eyeing him from the corner.

After a few indecisive minutes, my eyes began to water...as usual.

I was a little angry to tell you the truth, it was rude to stare—I may not be the prettiest girl on the shore, and I may be incapable of sliding across water, but gosh darn it—

"Hey, you need some help with that?" The voice surprised me. I jumped and I was sure my cheeks would melt from the heat. That's when I froze, I laughed and chuckled cheekily, clutching the board and holding my side. I sure felt like an idiot. My mouth was so dry I could not speak; the only sound was an improvised giggle.

He walked away hesitantly, I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed about asking me if I needed help or if he was just in general a friendly guy. I hoped it was the second one. I felt sort of sorry, and a few moments later I wished I would have said yes. "If you show me how" is what my flirtatious side would have said. But obviously, that side of me has yet to be seen.

It did bother me that I just had the most gorgeous guy on the beach at my mercy—and for a plus he was older--and lost him because of my stupidity. Yet, something in me told me that I was just not meant to have a fling with this guy. (Or get help from him…I never really knew for sure if he liked me or not)

Somewhere deep down, I knew that my heart was waiting for something better; something that would be like in the movies. And, the best part of all was that my mother would never believe that a boy like _him_ came up to _me_...

* * *

A/N: Yes, this did happen to me today. But, unlike Bella in this story, I was with my friend and my sister. I did giggle uncontrollably, and yes he did walk away. We didn't say anything and neither did he. I wish we would have said yes…but I guess life is always full of regret.

Reviews? :)


End file.
